A birthday surprise
by chirlagirl
Summary: An excuse for smut. The Doctor decides to celebrate Rose's bday. It starts out quite innocently. Honest!
1. Chapter 1

**Yet another Doctor and Rose story with a bit of smut thrown in. Ok… it really has no plot and it's just a set up for smut between the Doctor and Rose… but darn it! Why did Rose have to go??? Sigh… Enjoy. This is the first part… smut in later chapters. And as always, the characters and the Doctor don't belong to me and am forced to bow down to the genius of the original creators… :)**

The Doctor had been acting a little strange lately. Rose was wondering why he kept looking at her and grinning from ear to ear for no apparent reason.

"Honestly Doctor, what are you up to?" she asked a bit unnerved when she couldn't take his constant watching.

The Doctor looked at her with a gleam in his eyes and worked the controls on the TARDIS. "It's a surprise," he finally told her. "Come with me," he said taking Rose by the hand and leading her to the closet in the TARDIS.

The closet was several stories high with vast array of clothes from every time period imaginable. Rose even suspected that some clothes were from other planets since the material didn't seem like anything she'd ever seen. Going through everything would take days, perhaps even weeks.

The Doctor led Rose deep inside the third level of the closet. She giggled as clothes dangling from above impeded their way and the Doctor had to swat away various fabrics.

"Where was it?" the Doctor asked himself as he squatted down on the floor, looking for his misplaced item.

"Is this my surprise?" Rose asked laughing. "A room full of clothes?"

"Aha!" the Doctor cried out. "Here it is!"

He pulled out a long brown rectangular box, a red ribbon wrapped around it. "Happy birthday!"

"What?" asked Rose in surprise. "It's not my birthday."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked, his smile brightening up Rose's existence.

"Well…" Rose said not really sure if it was or wasn't her birthday. "I don't know. Can we celebrate my birthday out here in space when I haven't a clue as to what day it is?"

"Well, we've more or less traveled for two years and it occurred to me that we never celebrated your birthday," the Doctor told her, his eyes shining with mischief. "Today is a good day as any to celebrate."

"Really?" Rose asked. "Then I should be about twenty one. Can you remember that far back to when you were twenty one, Doctor?"

The Doctor suddenly frowned. "Not one of my best years I'm afraid," he said. "All that first awkwardness of youth… ugh! God, was I a mess!"

Rose laughed. "Somehow I can't really picture you being gangly and awkward. Maybe gangly…"

"Oi!" the Doctor protested. "None of that… just because I have a slim figure now."

"Oooh, aren't you the self conscious one!" laughed Rose, clutching her gift.

"Alright then," the Doctor said, trying to clear his throat. He ran his hand through his hair in an awkward gesture that made Rose laugh even more.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" asked the Doctor changing the subject.

Rose smiled brightly, her tongue sticking out between her teeth in that adorable and endearing way that always caused the Doctor's hearts to race faster than usual. She pulled the red ribbon off and tore off the top of the box to find a black outfit wrapped in thin paper gauze. The outfit consisted of small hot pants with matching top.

"What are you getting at, Doctor?" Rose asked expecting the outfit with a puzzled expression.

"You need to put these on for the next place we're going," the Doctor replied, laughing at her expression.

"Seriously?" asked Rose.

"People wear that kind of outfit where we're going Rose," the Doctor said innocently. "Honest."

"Uhu…" Rose said skeptically.

"Well, go on then," the Doctor prompted ushering her out of the closet. "Put it on for your real birthday surprise!"

That made Rose smile and she hurried over to her room. She still felt unsure about the small outfit the Doctor had given her, but if she was to mix in with the natives she figured that she might as well try looking the part.

* * *

The Doctor whistled to himself as he checked the monitor on the TARDIS. He had on a silly grin, thinking of what he had in store for Rose. She really wouldn't guess what he was up to. It was at that moment when Rose came out and the Doctor's whistling faded away when he saw her wearing the outfit.

The shirt fit Rose like a second skin and the v line of the shirt exposed enough of her cleavage to stop traffic. The short hot pants also hugged her skin showing off her tempting curves. She had finished out the outfit wearing her knee high black boots.

"Ok, Doctor," Rose said feeling a bit nervous about the outfit as she covered herself with a long black coat. "Let's go then."

The Doctor frowned; a bit annoyed that she would cover herself. He went over to her and began to undo the sash of the coat.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as the Doctor peeled the coat off her body.

"You won't need this where we're going," he said throwing the coat over a railing. He assessed her and said, "Much better."

"I feel almost naked," she confessed laughing nervously.

"You look lovely," the Doctor said wagging his eyebrows as he took her by the hand to lead her outside the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

When they both walked out of the TARDIS Rose was a bit puzzled. She looked around and noted that the world they stepped into was like any other city on earth. She was about to turn around and head back into the TARDIS when she saw that the women on the planet wore similar skimpy outfits as hers and so she abandoned the idea of killing the Doctor in his sleep for playing a horrible joke on her. A couple passed by with a dog on a leash. A dog with no nose! She stood with her mouth gaping opened as it dawned on her where they could be.

"Are we…?" she asked.

The Doctor laughed gleefully and tugged her along. "Welcome to Barcelona! The planet Barcelona, not the city. This particular city is called Vasco. Anyway, have you ever been to the Barcelona on earth?" Rose shook her head, her mouth still hanging opened in shock as the Doctor took her down a narrow cobblestone road.

"The city on earth is similar to this planet," the Doctor went on. "In fact, the planet Barcelona is modeled very much after that city. The original founders were great admirers of the architects of Barcelona and its people, so they've made it a point to fashion the planet after that city. Imagine a whole planet that looks like Spain. Ha! What a laugh!"

"So where are we going, Doctor?" asked Rose, her excitement growing by the minute. She almost seemed to bounce alongside the Doctor in anticipation as they made their way through the city streets.

"Let's do a bit of sightseeing, shall we?" the Doctor asked taking Rose's hand in his.

Everywhere Rose saw men and women wore close to nothing, except for the Doctor who wore his usual attire. The planet seemed a lot warmer than she was used to, which was why people must not wear very many clothing. She had asked the Doctor why he didn't bother mixing in with the natives and he said that he never much cared for his boney knees. Rose had laughed, not really imaging that the Doctor would truly care about his appearance, despite his earlier reference to his slim figure. She also noted that there was a feeling of great relaxation in the air. The Doctor said that it was part of the planets Constitution that a siesta, a rest period, be implemented into the weeks work schedule so that the people wouldn't stress out about work as they had on planet Earth. "Does a great wonder for the psyche," the Doctor had explained.

They went along the streets exploring its architecture and its people. A lot of the building had concave and circular facades, just like the architectural work of Antonio Gaudi in the original city of Barcelona. Even the parks resembled Park Guell.

"The language the people speak, Doctor," Rose began to ask, "is it also Spanish?"

"A variation of it," the Doctor replied. "It's really a combination of Spanish and Catalan."

"Amazing!" Rose breathed as she clutched onto the Doctors hand. She had stopped at one point to see the birds flying overhead. They were like huge winged serpents with colorful plumage. "Aren't they dangerous?" she had asked the Doctor.

"No, not really," the Doctor informed her. "They're like the pigeons on your earth. Completely harmless unless they decide to drop feces on you like those buggers you have back home."

Rose giggled when she saw the Doctors distasteful expression. They kept walking until they came upon a quaint restaurant made of stone that curved around the edges. "Hungry?" the Doctor asked. Rose nodded and they went inside.

The restaurant's interior had a cave like atmosphere with tables and chairs arranged in intimate settings. The only lights flickering were the ones from the candles in the middle of each table. In the center of the restaurant was a big open space where dancers were already assembling.

"Is it like dinner and theater?" Rose whispered.

"Wait and see," the Doctor said winking at her.

A short bald man with flowing robes greeted them at the entrance and gave the Doctor a huge hug. "Welcome, welcome!" he greeted ushering them to a table on the far left corner of the room.

"How are you going to pay for all this, Doctor?" Rose whispered.

"Don't worry about it," the Doctor whispered back. "I'm cashing in on a couple of favors."

Before Rose could ask him more questions, they were seated and given menus to order. "Do they have sangria?" Rose asked in awe of the menu and the atmosphere.

The Doctor grinned at her. "What kind would you like?" he asked.

"They have a variety?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"The best sangria in the Galaxy," he replied.

Rose laughed in delight. The Doctor grinned devilishly as he scooted closer to her to explain some of the items in the menu. He was so close that he placed his left hand around to Rose's hip.

"Uh, Doctor…," Rose began.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"No," she said suddenly, "I mean, I guess not."

"Really?" asked the Doctor. "I'll take it off if you like. Would you like me to?"

"Would you?" Rose asked.

"Only if you want me to," the Doctor said looking into her eyes.

It was at that moment when a waiter came over to take their order. The Doctor began to order as his fingers drummed by Rose's hip. She on the other hand was very much aware of their close proximity and felt almost heady. The waiter next took her order while the Doctor watched her with open interest.

As the waiter went away, Rose found that she couldn't think of anything to say. She felt as though she was out on a proper date with the Doctor. It dawned on her that perhaps this was the Doctor's way of asking her out. The sly dog! She was curious to see how far he was willing to take this, so Rose began to relax slightly and enjoy the new turn of events.

The Doctor noticed Rose's slight mood change and frowned. He was actually having a good time just unsettling Rose. He was, of course, improvising as he went along, but his placing of his hand on her hip happened before he could stop himself. The fact that Rose didn't immediately protest was a surprising bonus. Did she honestly not mind him experimenting with their relationship? At times it seemed as though they were walking a fine line between friendship and something else. He found himself holding hands with her longer, hugging her longer and finding ways of touching her without risking what they had. His hand on her hip was a definite risky move.

"Oh, look Doctor," Rose said pointing towards the dance floor. "I think they're about to start the show."

"Really?" asked the Doctor, still looking at her. "I haven't noticed."

"Don't you like dancing?" she asked. "You were actually pretty light on your feet that time when we danced in the TARDIS."

"Oh, yeah," the Doctor agreed recalling that time. "There are other types of dances that I'm good at as well."

"Really?" Rose asked interested.

"Sure, both literal and non literal are always great fun," replied the Doctor.

"You've experimented in a lot of dancing, have you?" Rose asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I've dabbled here and there," replied the Doctor, smiling at her. His thumb began to caress her hip absentmindedly. It made Rose feel suddenly warmer.

"So you've got moves, have you?" Rose asked trying to keep her voice steady. Her heart began to race and suddenly the Doctor seemed very close. She merely had to close her eyes, lean over and kiss him. Would she dare?

"Would you like to dance with me, Rose?" the Doctor asked, the tone of his voice becoming husky. Before she could say anything the waiter brought two glasses of sangria. Rose took a quick sip feeling as though she needed a bit of cooling down. She immediately felt the affects of the sangria as she started to feel a bit light headed.

"You shouldn't really down them like that," the Doctor advised. "They can have a bit more punch than the sangria you're used to."

"You're not going to have some?" she asked the Doctor, noticing that his was still very much full.

"Oh, I'll have some," he said, not necessarily looking at the glass of sangria. His deep penetrating gaze made Rose blush as his hand squeezed the side of her hip.

At that moment the dancers began to clap and stomp their feet as their performance was about to begin. The restaurant was already filled with people, chatting away and joining in on the clapping.

"Is this like flamenco?" Rose asked.

"Something like that," the Doctor replied.

The female dancers had long flowing skirts with small tops. Their hair was long and loose while the male dancers wore tight fitting black pants and white shirts. Rose thought they were all beautiful and let herself be mesmerized by their dancing.

Finally the waiter brought them their meal. The Doctor removed his hand from Rose's hip and scooted a bit farther as he began to eat his food. Rose was left a bit bereft and missed the warmth of his hand. They both ate all the while talking about nonsensical things that made them laugh. They were completely absorbed in each other that they didn't notice a male and female dancer approach them. Before the Doctor could finish a bite off his fork, he was pulled up and led to the dance floor by the girl. Rose, in turn was escorted by the very handsome and muscular dancer. The music floating over the dance floor was slow and hypnotic. Other dancers had also gotten several of the restaurant patrons to join them on the dance floor and were beginning to dance with them. The dancing, however, was a bit too sensual in Rose's opinion and although not known as a prude, Rose actually blushed when she felt the her partner press closer to her, his muscular arms wrapping around her as he glided them across the dance floor.

The Doctor didn't seem to be having any problems. The beautiful girl in his arms made it seemed effortless, unlike Rose who kept bumping into other couples and stepping on her partner's toes. She frowned and tried not to feel like such a klutz as she watched the Doctor glide by with his partner. Suddenly the music sped up in tempo and Rose found herself switched from one partner to the next. She felt as thought she kept twirling around in the dance floor. She tried her best to keep up and began to have fun with the music. She was suddenly spun around several times until she felt herself be caught masterfully in a tight grip. Rose felt breathless and looked up into the brown soulful eyes of her new partner. It was at that moment when the music changed to a slower sensual tempo.

"Hello," the Doctor greeted, looking down at Rose as she danced safely in his arms.

"Hello," Rose said a bit out of breath.

More couples had made it onto the dance floor. The Doctor and Rose were crowded in, but they failed to notice as they seemed only to be aware of each other.

"Is this the kind of dancing you had in mind, Doctor?" Rose asked with a smile.

"What other kind is there?" the Doctor said.

"You said there was the non literal one," Rose prompted.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor replied, his grip on her tightening. They were very close now. Rose was afraid to blink, thinking that the Doctor might disappear any second. Her eyes then fell to his lips and then back to his eyes, embarrassed that he might read what was going through her mind. She licked her lips. When the Doctor saw her pink tongue dart out nervously, his stomach did a summersault and before he could stop himself, his lips descended upon hers. Rose gasped in surprise and the Doctor took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She clutched at the Doctors collar. All the pent up desire she had for the Doctor was unleashed. She began to kiss him back just as passionately, sucking on his tongue. She wasn't sure who groaned or if they both groaned in unison, but the music had stopped and the couples were already pulling away from the dance floor, leaving Rose and the Doctor virtually alone in a passionate embrace.

The Doctor was the first one to pull away as he sensed the mood in the room change. The people around them chuckled at their show of affection. Rose turned a bright shade of pink, smiling nervously as the Doctor led her back to their table.


	3. Chapter 3

Once seated, Rose and the Doctor sat in awkward silence. Rose was a jumble of emotions, not quite sure how they've gotten to this point. The Doctor on the other hand wanted to kick himself for taking advantage of the situation. He didn't want Rose to leave him, but he didn't want to risk their relationship because of what happened. Not that he was complaining. Kissing Rose was better than any adventure they had so far. Her lips were soft and there was almost a sugary taste to her when he dipped his tongue inside her mouth… The Doctor groaned inwardly. He had to stop thinking about that. His thoughts were leading him elsewhere. He only meant to celebrate Rose's birthday and show her a good time, but he knew deep inside that he would also be playing with fire the minute he asked her to wear the tight fitting outfit. His baser male instincts had ruled his thinking when he thought of where to take her next. Perhaps he felt reckless; especially after Mickey had left them when he chose to stay in the alternate world.

Rose had been depressed after Mickey's departure. The Doctor knew that she loved Mickey, but also knew that her relationship with Mickey had changed because of him. He couldn't say that he felt sorry for that because in the end Rose chose to continue traveling with him. In fact he almost felt a sense of triumph when Mickey had sadly declared that in the end it was all about the Doctor and Rose. The truth was he was afraid to be alone and feared it even more now that his relationship with Rose had started to shift into something more.

"I guess we should leave now," he heard himself say. "I'll go talk to our host, be right back." He stood up without glancing at Rose and began to look for the gentleman that seated them in the beginning.

Rose didn't know how to react to his lack of sensitivity. He just walked away! He just left her and walked away! She thought of leaving him. Would serve him right. Trouble was she didn't remember exactly where they left the TARDIS so she was stuck without a possible way of leaving. And then a thought popped into her head. If the Doctor chose to play mind games with her, she might as well torment him long enough to see how far he was willing to carry this little game of his.

As Rose fumed in her seat she didn't notice that one of the dancers had been watching her and the Doctor. The dancer, a very handsome well built man, smiled inwardly to himself as he watched the skinny man with the pin stripped suit walk away from the young blond woman. He saw his opportunity and approached Rose, carrying two drinks with him.

"May I?" he asked Rose as he stood in front of her.

At first, Rose was about to decline, but then thought better of it as she saw the Doctor deep in conversation with their host. "Sure," she said giving the man a dazzling smile. "My friend is otherwise engaged."

"So he's your friend then?" the dancer asked. "It didn't look like it a moment ago."

Rose laughed. "A mistake," she said. "You know, wine, music, dancing…"

The man smiled. "I'm Alberto," he said handing her his spare glass of wine and sitting down on the Doctor's empty seat.

"I better not," Rose said declining the offer to drink. "I've already had too much."

"Please," Alberto insisted. "It's not polite to decline an invitation to drink, you know."

The last thing Rose needed was to be impolite. She was in a strange planet and for all she knew this could be part of their custom. So she took a deep breath, accepted the drink and took a small sip. 'Great,' she thought, 'more sangria.' Not that she was complaining, but she already had her fill of the sweet drink. Still, she thought, Alberto was certainly wonderful to look at and his voice was a beacon of seduction. For once she wanted to feel wanted, not discarded and forgotten. She glanced over to where the Doctor was still otherwise engaged and she decided to give her full attention to Alberto who looked at her with half lidded eyes as he sipped his wine.


	4. Chapter 4

Galindo, the host who had seated the Doctor and Rose, could not stop talking about his family once the Doctor asked him how they were. It had been years since Galindo last saw the Doctor, having met him in his previous incarnation. Barcelona had once been a holiday destination spot for Time Lords, before they were wiped out in the Time Wars.

As the Doctor tried to steer Galindo to end his description of his fifth grandchild, he glanced toward where Rose was seated and noticed that she was deep in conversation with another man. At that moment, someone stood in front of the Doctor, blocking his sight and he tried to stand on the tip of his toes to look at Rose and her companion. The other man was stroking Rose's hand as he engaged her in conversation. Something inside the Doctor boiled over. How dare anyone try to take Rose away from him!

* * *

Rose couldn't see the Doctor or his mutinous expression, but tried to concentrate on Alberto's outrageous flirting. His hand began to trail up her arm as he complimented her on her beauty. "A woman like you," he was saying, "should not be left alone."

"I'm rarely alone," Rose replied flashing him a smile as she tried removing her arm from his grasp and sipped a bit more sangria, trying not to appear too nervous.

"I just don't mean the company," he said in reference to the Doctor. "I mean in other things. A woman like you needs something more…"

"Such as?" Rose asked. "You think you can offer me more?"

"There are things I can offer you," he whispered huskily in Rose's ear, "that would leave you breathless."

Under any other circumstances, Rose would have been intrigued. How long had it been since any male had blatantly propositioned her into anything? She sighed. Much too long, but despite Alberto's tempting allure, she wished it was someone else whispering those daring things to her. Regretfully, a part of her realized that her wish might never happen and that she might end up her days wishing for something that could never be. Alberto looked into Rose's eyes and leaned forward for a kiss. Rose took a deep breath, forcing herself not to look away and let her eyes flutter shut in anticipation.

It was at that moment when Rose felt herself hauled up by a strong grip on her arm. Her eyes snapped opened as the Doctor dragged her outside the restaurant. She had barely enough time to see Alberto look after her with a shocked expression on his face. Rose's head felt as though she was spinning, although she inwardly admitted to herself that half of that might be due to the sangria she was just sipping. Despite that fact, she was at a loss for the Doctor's reaction and reigned in her heels, freeing herself from the Doctor's grasp.

"What are you getting at?!" she cried forcing him to face her.

"What am I getting at?!" he shot right back, his eyes blazing in furry. "What are you getting at?! I leave you alone for one minute and you latch on to the first pretty boy that crosses your path!"

"What business is it of yours anyway who I latch on to?!" she shot right back. "You don't own me! You left, remember?"

"Oh, is that it?!" he cried. "I leave for a minute to say my goodbye to our host and you let yourself be pawned by hot pants in there!"

"Pawned?!" Rose asked incredulously. "You should talk! You go on and kiss me in front of all those people, practically maul me in front of everyone and you have the nerve to say Alberto pawned me!"

"It's Alberto now, is it?" the Doctor asked, practically spitting fire, ignoring what she said about him.

"Yes!" exclaimed Rose. "At least he didn't lead me on!"

"So you admit knowing what he was about then?" the Doctor questioned.

"At least I know what he was about, unlike some people!" she cried out.

Both the Doctor and Rose glared at each other with heated angry looks. It was as if an electric current crackled between them. The Doctor clenched his jaw and angrily combed a hand through his spiked up hair. He couldn't help but noticed that Rose seemed even more enticing and alluring in her anger. Her breasts pressed against her tight black shirt and were thrust upward as she crossed her arms over them in anger. The Doctor tried not to groan. Suddenly he pulled her towards him forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked his voice steep with emotion. "Do you want me to admit that every waking moment of every single day I think of nothing more than wanting you? That I wonder what it would be like to taste you, to feel your skin against mine …The very thought of you tortures me."

Rose stood in shocked silence, her eyes wide in wonder. The Doctor's admission left her speechless, albeit her body's sudden need for him made her painfully aware of her growing arousal. They were still out in the street; the sun had started to settle. People walked by, some stared at them, but for the most part they were virtually ignored. Rose leaned into the Doctor and managed to find her voice in order to whispered, "Take me home."


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and Rose walked in stony silence as they made their way back into the TARDIS. The Doctor felt as though he couldn't breathe. His hearts cried out in pain as he struggled inside not to break down from the grief he felt. He stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trousers; every step he took toward the TARDIS felt heavy, the weight of what he had done crushed him inside.

Rose and the Doctor walked quietly into the TARDIS. The Doctor dared not look at Rose as he walked towards the console. Rose stopped halfway up the railing and watched the Doctor circle the controls, his face holding a blank expression. As she silently watched him, she let one of her hands travel up her shirt to the top button and released it. She then undid another button until she was able to shrug the shirt off. The Doctor still did not look up to see her and as she watched him stare into the console she proceeded to slip the hot pants off her body. She was left with nothing but her black boots, lacey knickers and matching bra. It was at that moment that Doctor looked up and froze. Rose watched him and wordlessly proceeded to unhook the back of her bra and let it drop on the floor. The Doctor's mouth went dry as he realized that one of his fantasies was coming to life right before his eyes. Rose walked slowly towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

"Show me how much you want me, Doctor," Rose told him in a quiet whisper, stopping only inches in front of him.

"But…" the Doctor sputtered. "I thought you wanted to go home?"

Rose smiled and pressed a hand against one of his hearts. "I am home, Doctor," she replied. "I'm yours. Yours to touch, to kiss, to take to bed…" her voice went lower as she let her lips hover close to his. "Take me to bed, Doctor," she prompted. "I long to feel you inside me, stroking me, your tongue on my skin…"

The Doctor swallowed her seductive words as his lips met hers. They kissed feverishly, the Doctor's hands stroking Rose's bare back and squeezing her delectable bum as he pressed her against his straining arousal. Rose moaned with need, her hands tugging at the Doctor's coat, freeing him of its confinement. The Doctor helped her shed the rest of his shirt as she undid the buttons and zipper of his trousers. Rose let her hand slip inside and squeeze his erect member. The Doctor groaned in between kisses as Rose stroked and squeezed him in her hand. Grunting with need, the Doctor tore at her lacy knickers and pushed her against the console of the TARDIS. Rose was already wet with need. The Doctor spread her legs and wrapped them around him, leaving her opened for his entrance. He wouldn't be able to control himself. He knew that both were beyond control and that their joining would be swift, almost animalistic. He would have time to later savor all of her. Now he looked for a momentary relief for both of them.

Rose moaned in anticipation as she clutched onto the console of the TARDIS for support. The Doctor lifted her and swiftly settled her upon his shaft. Rose screamed in shock as she felt herself stretched more than she thought possible. The Doctor began to thrust in and out of her in long swift strokes, her back pressed against the TARDIS console.

"Oh, God!" Rose cried out. "Doctor! Oh my God! Ahhhhh!"

The Doctor pounded into Rose and latched onto one of her nipples and sucked hard. Rose cried out even louder squeezing her thighs as she savored the thickness and length of the Doctor slide in and out of her. It kept hitting a certain spot inside of her that made her crazy. She began to experience the buildup of an orgasm that she would think later of describing as cataclysmic. The Doctor strained against her as he let go of her nipple with a loud pop and proceeded to kiss her breathlessly as they both came at the same time. Rose screamed and clutched onto the Doctor as he pushed himself inside her once more before collapsing against her.

It was a while before both regained their breath; the Doctor had not removed his length from Rose's body and found that her flushed and very much ravished appearance completely turned him on. His member began to lengthen once more inside her. Rose's eyes grew wider and felt herself being hauled up by the Doctor as he carried her still wrapped around him to his room.

The Doctor followed Rose upon the bed and began to thrust more slowly inside her. Rose watched him move above her as he looked intently into her eyes. "Oh, Rose," he breathed. "You feel so good! So hot and tight!"

To Rose's surprise she began to feel herself break into a million pieces, just as earth shattering and amazing as before, except that this time the Doctor took longer to bring about both of their releases. He seemed insatiable, kissing and licking every crevice of her body. Rose felt as though it was hours before she had another coherent thought run through her brain. Her senses felt muddled existing in a world of pure emotions and sensations that she never thought to have existed. Never had she dreamed that she would share in such a journey with the Doctor. Sure she thought about having sex with him, but it never crossed her mind that their union would cause an immediate addiction nor such strong cravings to experience it again and again.

The Doctor's own need for Rose seemed to only grow. He couldn't stop caressing her, licking her, moving inside of her. They spend hours exploring each others bodies and fell asleep as they stared into each others eyes. The last thing Rose heard the Doctor say was, "Happy birthday, Rose Tyler," before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, when Rose woke up, she was greeted by a very pleased Time Lord who proceeded to feed her cake.

**I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THE STORY. I JUST REALIZED THAT CAKE WAS MISSING TO THIS B-DAY STORY. AH CAKE AND A SIDE OF DOCTOR. :)**


End file.
